Aujourd'hui je change de vie
by Perfectworld1
Summary: Newt arrive à Londres alors qu'il ne connaît personne. Comment va t-il s'habituer à cette nouvelle vie ? Et pourquoi est-il irrémédiablement attiré par ce beau brun ? Pour le savoir, venez lire ses drabbles tout en légèreté. [ Newt x Thomas ] Gally, Minho.
1. Emménagement

Bonjour à tous/tes. Bienvenue sur ses drabbles, imaginant la vie de notre blond préféré, Newt. Amour, amitié tous va y passer. Voici un premier chapitre sur un emménagement bien mérité. Bonne lecture

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à James Daschner

* * *

Newt a emménagé, seul, dans un petit quartier chic de Londres. Sa famille lui as trouvé ce petit pavillon pas très loin de la fac où il allait bientôt étudier. Sauf que Newt se doute que ce n'est pas leur principale motivation. Étant enfant de riches, ses parents sont rarement à la maison, plus occupés à leur travail. Le seul moment où il pouvait les voir était quand chacun partait au travail, ensuite, calme plein jusqu'au lendemain. Alors quand Newt a reçu sa énième lettre d'acceptation parmis toutes les autres, pour la faculté de Londres, ses parents ont tout de suite trouvé un petit cotage pour lui, sans lui demander son avis. Newt se doutait bien qu'il ne fût qu'un poid pour eux et rien d'autre, mais il s'en fichait, il serait loin d'eux, c'est le principale. À peine une semaine plus tard, il emménageait.

Ses voisins étaient de ses gens que l'on voyait à peine, mais chaleureux quand on les croisait. Ici au moins il serait libre de faire ce qu'il veut. Manger ce qu'il veut, rentrer quand il veut et dormir le week-end jusqu'à pas d'heure, sans devoir aller tous les dimanches chez sa grand-mère à des dîners extrêmement snobe. Peut-être qu'ici, il pourrait avoir des amis qui le verrait comme il est, et pas comme ce gosse de riche plein au as. Le blond sourit à cette idée. Aujourd'hui, le vrai Newt fait surface. Aujourd'hui, Newt va enfin pouvoir avoir la vie qu'il a toujours rêvé.

\- " Bienvenue à Londres Newt " **se dit le blond en ouvrant la porte de sa nouvelle vie**

* * *

Voilà, alors qu'en pensez-vous ? ^^. J'aime beaucoup ce genre de petites histoires. Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement mis ce soir ou demain. Love you


	2. Le supermarché

Comme promis, voici le deuxième chapitre ^^. Cela semble vous plaire. J'espère que vous apprecirez celui-ci. Bonne lecture

* * *

Il ne me reste plus qu'une semaine avant la rentrée, et je n'ai encore rien acheté. Je n'ai qu'un pauvre stylo noir usé, qui traine dans ma poche depuis quelque temps. N'ayant rien à faire aujourd'hui, je décide d'aller me fournir au supermarché du coin. Sortir un peu ne me fera pas de mal, en plus le soleil et la chaleur sont au rendez-vous. J'attrape rapidement mes clefs de voiture et dévale les marches du perron quatre à quatre, partant rejoindre mon petit bijou. Ma voiture est le seul cadeau de mes parents que je n'ai jamais autant appréciés : une belle Ferrari noire toujours propre. Je ne la sors en temps normal que pour les grands moments, car je n'aime pas me faire remarquer, mais ma moto n'étant pas encore arrivé, je vais devoir subir tous les regards tournés vers moi.

Le supermarché est banal, ce qui m'étonna au plus haut point.

\- " Un endroit banal dans un quartier extravagant, voila tout ce que j'aime "

Le monde a tendance à me juger juste sur les belles choses que je possède. Voir un jeune avec une montre en or et une voiture de luxe suffisent aux gens à se faire une opinion sur moi : un gosse prétentieux. Sauf que je ne suis rien de cela. Je déteste dévoiler mes biens et encore plus ceux qui coûtent cher. Je déteste aussi les endroits trop snob ou chic, mais préfère les boutiques simples. En somme, je me considère comme un jeune des plus normaux, né dans la mauvaise famille.

Je me dirige vers l'entrée du magasin sans avoir senti quelques regards pesant sur moi. Les portes automatique se sont ouvertes, laissant échapper une fraîcheur plus que bienvenue à mon goût. Là, je peux passer inaperçu parmi les nombreuses familles. Je me dirige rapidement vers le rayon des fournitures et pris quelques affaires, qui selon moi, suffiront amplement. Je m'achete aussi quelques boites de conserve, n'ayant pas le temps pour la cuisine. Je paye rapidement, me dépêchant de rejoindre la voiture pour vite rentrer chez moi.

\- " Eh! Excuse-moi, mais tu as fait tomber ceci "

Je me retourne et vit un beau garçon brun courir vers moi, un portefeuille à la main. Et pas n'importe quel portefeuille, le mien. Le brun arriva à mon niveau, essoufflé.

\- " Tul'as fait tombé après avoir payé "

\- " Oh merci " je lui sourit et prends la pochette. " Puis-je connaître le prénom de mon humble sauveur ? "

\- " Pas de quoi " **dit-il** **en rougissant** ", je m'appelle Thomas "

* * *

Voilà, alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Un rencontre assez banal va t-elle devenir vitale ? Nous verrons cela. Des reviews ? Le prochain chapitre sera posté demain ^^. Bonne soirée


	3. Le parc

Bonjour à tous/tes. Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Les deux premiers ont l'air de vous plaire ^^ * saute de joie * merci beaucoup. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Thomas

Ce prénom me reste dans la tête. Cela fait deux jours que j'ai fait sa connaissance, et il hante mes pensées. Je vois encore son regard posé sur moi, et son sourire hypnotique. J'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours, mais pourtant, je ne le reverrais plus jamais. Je frisonne à cette idée.

Thomas

Un beau prénom pour un beau jeune homme. Une corpulence d'athlète, des mains musclées et un visage d'ange, voilà ce à quoi je pense tous les jours. Pourtant, je ne suis pas du genre à être attiré par la gent masculine. Loin de là. À vingt ans, je peux déjà nommer quelques conquêtes bien charmantes. Sauf que ce Thomas, est différent. Je ne saurais l'expliquer, mais il est différent. Voilà tout ce que j'ai à dire sur le sujet. Après tous, ce n'est peut-être qu'une illusion passagère. Oui, voilà l'explication. Juste une illusion.

Nous sommes lundi 27 août et je veux profiter au maximum de la fin des vacances d'été. J'ai vu en arrivant à Londres, un magnifique petit parc pas très loin de chez moi. Je vais y faire une balade, pour me vider la tête et peut-être même y faire des connaissances. J'y verrais peut-être le brun. Je soupir. Il faut vraiment que je l'oublie, ce n'est qu'un inconnue après tout.

Au bout de dix minutes de marche, je suis arrivé. Deux belles allées bordées d'arbres et de fleurs, entourent un petit ruisseau aux couleurs transparentes. Le chant des oiseaux donne encore plus de charme à cet endroit déjà merveilleux. J'enlève ma veste et commence à marcher. Les promeneurs sont nombreux et tous différents. Des personnes âgées, des jeunes parents et même des groupes d'adolescents profitant du soleil. Un bonheur à voir.

Je finis par trouver un banc. Je m'y assois et ferme les yeux, m'impregnant de cet endroit. Mais une main sur mon épaule me sort de ma torpeur.

\- " Salut mec ! "

Je cligne des yenux plusieurs fois, devant m'habituer à la lumière, et finis par reconnaître Thomas. Il se tient devant moi, accompagné de quelques adolescents de notre âge.

\- " Je t'ai reconnu au loin " **dit-il tout sourir**

\- " Oh salut Thomas " **dis-je** **en lui souriant à mon tour**

Ne rougis pas Newt, ne rougis pas. Je me répète cette phrase en boucle. Thomas ne semble pas s'apercevoir de mon léger malaise et continue.

\- " Vu que je suis avec mes potes, je vais te les présenter. Voici Minho "

Le dénommé Minho me fait un signe de la main pour que je le reconnaisse. C'est un jeune homme à la carrure imposante et aux cheveux parfaitement coiffé.

\- " Lui c'est Gally "

Un grand brun, aussi imposant que Minho se tient à mes côtés. On dirait le genre de garçon qui cherche des noises à tout le monde.

\- " Et enfin Winston, et ma soeur Teresa "

Winston est un garçon à la peau mate, parsemé de boutons d'acné. Teresa par contre ressemble à Thomas, la même couleur de cheveux et le même teint. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et me présente à mon tour.

\- " Moi, c'est Newt, ravis de vous rencontrer "

* * *

Voilà, un troisième chapitre qui va donner suite à de nombreux changements pour Newt ^^. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Des reviews seront les bienvenus. Les drabbles ont l'air de vous plaire * saute partout * je suis trop heureuse. Le prochain chapitre sera posté demain. Love


	4. Les sms

Bonjour à tous/tes. Comme promis je poste ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Un petit retournement de situation vous attend ^^ ( excellent ). Bonne lecture

* * *

Cela fait vingtminutes que je suis assis sur mon canapé, le téléphone allumé dans ma main, sans savoir quoi répondre. En effet, plutôt dans l'après-midi, j'ai rencontré Thomas et ses amis. Je me suis bien entendu avec tout le monde, même Gally. Cela nous a donc amenés à nous échanger nos numéros de téléphone et prévoir dans la foulée une sortie pour nous revoir. Je n'ai pas refusé, chose que je regrette maintenant. J'ai peur qu'il découvre qui je suis, et qu'il ne m'accepte que pour mon argent. Et ça, je ne pourrais l'accepter.

\- " Stop Newt. Si tu commences à douter comme cela, tu ne sortiras jamais "

J'essaye de me résonner. J'ai vraiment de plus en plus de mal à faire confiance aux gens. Je crois que cela vient de ce que j'ai vécu la haut, en Amérique. Je soupire et finis par rédiger mon texte.

 _Newt : Salut Thomas :) c'est toujours bon pour ce soir ?_

 _Thomas : Hey Newt ! Je pensais que tu ne répondrais jamais_

Moi aussi Thomas, moi aussi...

 _Newt : J'ai été occupé, désolé. Qu'est-ce que tu nous as préparé ?_

 _Thomas : Ah ah ! Franchement je n'ai pas envie de te le dire, mais je suis gentil donc.. :p_

Tu n'es pas que gentil Thomas...

 _Newt : Tu fais bien, je n'aime pas les surprises ^^_

 _Thomas : Vraiment ? Alors je ne vais rien te dire_

 _Newt : T'es cruel Tommy. Je peux t'appeler Tommy ? Parce que j'aime bien ce surnom_

La réponse tarde à arriver. J'ai peur de l'avoir vexé ou qu'il ne veuille plus me voir. Et si tout ceci n'était qu'un jeux dont je suis la victime ? Trop d'idées me traverses l'esprit, plus tordu les unes que les autres.

 _Thomas : Pas de problème ;). Je passerais te chercher devant chez toi vers vingt heures, ça te conviens ?_

Ma réponse ne se fait pas attendre, trop heureux d'avoir eu une réponse.

 _Newt : Oui sans souci. À toute à l'heure Tommy :)_

 _Thomas : À dans trente minutes plutôt_

Trente minutes. Quoi ! Trente minutes ? Mince, j'ai pris trop de temps à réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire ou non. Je monte directement dans ma chambre, prends rapidement un jean et un t-shirt et fonce dans la douche. Dix minutes plus tard, je suis prêt à affronter la rude soirée que prépare Thomas.

Je suis redescendu dans le salon, et me suis assis sur une chaise, devant la fenêtre. Et j'ai attendu. J'ai attendu de voir les phares d'une voiture s'arrêtant devant chez moi. J'ai attendu de voir sortir Thomas de nulle part. Cela a duré vingt minutes. Dès que j'entendais le moindre bruit, je relevais le rideau pour regarder ce que c'était. Mais ce n'était pas Tommy. Je commençais à me morfondre quand soudain la sonnette retentie. Je me suis relevé brutalement, courant à ma porte, renversant ma chaise au passage. J'ai ouvert, un sourire béat sur le visage, quand j'ai vu que Thomas n'était pas seul. Une jeune femme l'accompagné.

\- " Tu es prêt Newt ? **" me demande Thomas**

\- " Parfaitement prêt " **lui dis-je en sourriant et** **en** **oubliant la fille à ses côtés**

\- " Newt, je te présente Brenda. Brenda je te présente Newt "

\- " Enchantée " **me dit-elle**

\- " Bonjour "

Mon ton se fait plus cassant que je ne le voulais.

\- " Newt, voici ma petit amie "

* * *

Voilà un quatrième chapitre terminé ^^. Qu'en pensez-vous ? L'histoire n'est pas trop rapide ? Le prochain chapitre sera posté demain ^^. Merci pour vos nombreux vues et visites *_*. Love you.


	5. Partie 1: la soirée

Bonjour à tous/tes. Voilà un chapitre spéciale qui se composera en deux partie, peut-être trois, cela dépendra de mon imagination ^^. Je m'amuse vraiment à écrire cette histoire, qui vous plait qui plus est. Que demander de plus ? ^^. Sur ce bonne lecture *_*

Shushishi-chan : trop contente que ma fiction te plaise ^^ . J'espère vraiment que tu vas continuer à me lire comme tu le fais. Ton commentaires ma fait tellement plaisir que je le suis surpassée pour ce chapitre ^^. Je compte sur toi pour tes conseils avisés et autres. Bonne lecture à toi :)

* * *

Je vais vous dire la vérité. J'ai passé la pire soirée de ma vie. Si je devais classer les moments les plus gênants et horribles de ma vie, celui-ci arriverait en tête. Pourquoi ? allait vous me dire. Eh bien la réponse va être simple. Thomas a une petite amie ! Et ce qui me choque le plus c'est que cela me fait terriblement mal, alors que comme vous le savez, je n'aime pas les hommes. Catégoriquement. Alors pendant toute la soirée, j'ai du me forcer à sourire et à rire aux blagues de Winston. Et encore ma soirée n'était pas si mauvaise que cela, mais il a fallut qu'elle se dégrade. Bâ oui, autant tout avoir d'un coup. Je vous explique, mais pour cela il faut retourner quelques heures en arrière...

\- " Newt, voici ma petite amie " **dit Thomas en souriant**

Mon cerveau se met sur arrêt. Je ne bouge plus. Je comprends très bien le sens des paroles de Thomas, mais je n'ose affronter la vérité. Un poids s'abat sur moi, me rendant plus lourd à chaque instant. Les larmes montent, pouvant s'échapper à chaque instants. Je me baisse et faut mine de refaire mon lacet pour qu'ils ne voient pas l'émotion me submerger.

\- " Euh..Newt, tu vas bien ? " **le brun semble inquiet, ce qui ne fait qu'augmenter mon malaise**

Je me relève, obligé de leur montrer un sourire emplit d'amertume.

\- " Oui Tommy, t'en fait pas. Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais avec quelqu'un "

\- " Oui, je voulais te faire la surprise. Tu avais l'air de bien t'entendre avec Teresa donc je le suis dis que sa devrais être de même avec ma Brenda "

Sa Brenda. Ce mot me fait plus mal que cent coup de poing. J'ai l'impression que le ciel me tombe sur la tête et que mon coeur se déchire en million de particules. Je raval la boule qui se forme dans ma gorge.

\- " Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne m'entendais pas avec toi Brenda "

Je lui souris, mais cela me fais mal.

\- " Bien, on y va ? "

ooooooo

Le trajet est horrible. Thomas à pris Brenda dans ses bras et quelque fois, va lui voler un baisé langoureux. Cela me donne envie de vomir. Je me concentre donc sur le paysage : d'immense immeuble et des trottoirs bondés. Franchement il y a mieux, mais cela m'aide à oublier les deux personnes se tenant à côté de moi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ce trajet va durer, mais en tout cas s'est le plus long de ma vie.

Le taxi s'arrête devant un petit immeuble, ou nous attendais Minho. Le jeune homme est monté et ma salué d'une chaleureuse poignée de main.

\- " Salut Newt. Alors tu n'as pas trop tenu la chandelle ? '

En entendant cela, Brenda se décolle de Thomas et rougit. Alors comme ça mademoiselle est pudique. Intéressant.

\- " Non ça à été " **je réponds."** Je regardais ce charmant paysage "

Il hausse les sourcils

\- " Tu n'as jamais vu d'immeubles auparavant ? Parce que pour moi un charmant paysage c'est une idée bien différente " **dit-il en souriant**

Je n'ai pas réfléchie avant de parler, ce qui à donné cette grosse idiotie. Vraiment Newt tu vas finir par passer pour un fou.

Thomas m'aggrippe alors le bras, me faisant tressaillir.

\- " On va bientôt arriver " **dit-il** **surexcité**. " Vous trois vous mettez ceci " **il nous tend des bandeau** " et interdiction de tricher "

Je sais pas quel âge tu as Tommy mais si tu n'étais pas toi, je n'accepterais jamais de mettre sa sur ma tê question vient alors le titiller l'esprit.

\- " On devait pas être plus à la base ? "

\- " T'inquiète, les autres sont déjà là-haut "

La voiture finit par s'arrêter. Le son d'une portière que l'on claque et des pièces de monnaie que l'on glisse dans une mains se font entendre. Je sens une main aggriper la mienne, ce qui me fais tressaillir.

\- " Ce n'est que moi Newt "

Le souffle de Thomas s'échouant sur mon cou me fait frissonner. Je me retrouve debout, l'air frais caressant mes bras nus. "

\- " Ne bouge pas, je suis juste là

Ne t'inquiète pas Tommy, je ne pourrais pas aller bien loin de toute façon. Mes pensées fusent vers Thomas, quand soudain, un pied vient violemment écraser le mien, laissant monter en moi une plainte aiguë.

\- " Faites gaffe quand même ! "

\- " Je suis désolée Newt "

Cette vous fluette est celle de Brenda. En plus d'être pudique, cette file est maladroite. Le pompom pour Thomas.

\- " Allez, enlevez vos bandeaux ! "

La première chose que je vois, est un Thomas sautillant sur place. Puis, l'ombre d'un grand bâtiment attire mon attention. La vue des grandes lettres bleues me font reculé

\- " Sa va Newt ? " **me demande Minho**

Non, rien ne va. Tommy vient de nous emmener dans une patinoire et à cause d'un gros problème à la jambe droite, je n'ai pas le droit de patiner. Je vais vraiment passer une soirée de merde.

* * *

Oh non je suis méchante ^^ de vous laisser là. En plus le prochain chapitre ne sera que posté samedi ( non me jetez de pierres ). J'ai vu qu'on était arrivé à plus de 200 vues, cela ma choquée. L'histoire vous plaît et j'en suis ravie. Et en plus cela augmente mon imagination. Allez on lance les reviews les runners. Love


	6. Partie 2 : la patinoire

Bonjour à tous/tes. Voici le nouveau chapitre ^^. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^. On a dépassé les 350 vue . *_* wahou vois êtes géniaux . J vous adore. Merci beaucoup. Bonne lecture ^^

Hed lela nulle : merci beaucoup pour tes conseils ^^. Comme tu vas la voir, j'essaye de les mettre en place. Mais j'avoue que pour le temps du récit s'est un peu dur de le changer. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va tu plaire et n'hésite pas à me dire ce qu'il va ou pas . Pour le lemon eh bien...je te dirais rien ^^ ( oui je suis méchante mais bon on aime les surprises ) Bonne lecture à toi ^^.

* * *

\- " Tout va bien Minho, il y avait juste un moustique devant moi et je ne voulais pas me faire piquer " **dis-je en souriant**

Le jeune homme fronce les sourcils, puis finit par sourire. Le mensonge que je viens d'inventer semble bien passer, ce qui me rassure.

\- " En tout cas, je vais vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs " **dit Thomas.** " Je suis né avec des patins aux pieds "

\- " Et tu devais déjà avoir les chevilles bien gonflé " **renchéri l'Asiatique**

Pour toute réponse, Thomas lui tira la langue et prît Brenda par le bras pour l'emmener à l'intérieur.

\- " Je crois que tu as touché son ego Minho "

\- " Mais non, il sait que je rigole. Je le connais depuis la maternelle, on est comme des frères "

Alors comme ça Minho est très proche de Thomas. Intéressant. Je crois que je vais devoir me faire apprécier du jeune homme.

ooooooo

\- " Bienvenue à la patinoire de Londres jeunes gens. Que desirez-vous ? "

-" Une séance de deux heures pour quatres s'il vous plaît " **répond Brenda**

Le gérant tape sur sa machine à une vitesse hallucinante.

\- " D'accord, cela nous fera donc un totale de quarante euros. Donnez moi vos pointures je vous prie"

\- " Pour moi se sera du trente-huit "

Tu as des petits pieds Brenda.

\- " Du quarante s'il vous plaît " **ajoute Thomas**

Oh tu as les pieds parfait Tommy.

\- " Du quarante et un pour moi " **dit Minho**

Cela ne m'étonne pas, avec une carrure pareil, si tu avais eu des petits pieds j'aurais rigolé.

-" Et pour toi mon garçon ? "

Le gérant me regarde, attendant ma réponse.

\- " Un trente-neuf messieur " **dis-je** **en souriant**

\- " D'accord attendez-moi là, je reviens. Ensuite je vous donnerais les règles à respecter "

Il se retourne, fouillant dans de grandes caisse et en sort des patins quelque peu..usés.

\- " Tu penses que les patins voint tenir deux heures ? " **demande Thomas**

\- " Oui sinon il nous les donnerais pas " **réplique Brenda**

C'est fou, mais j'avais presque oublié qu'elle était là.

\- " Bon les jeunes voilà vos patins. Vous serrez bien au niveau des chevilles. Si vous tombez, demandez à quelqu'un de vous aider car les lames sont coupantes et ici on évite de se couper les doigts. Le port des gants et des genouillères ne sont pas obligé mais conseillé. Par contre, vous devez porter un casque de sécurité. On est bon ? "

\- " On est bon " **dit Thomas pour le groupe**

ooooooo

Comme je l'avais predit, dés que la sangle au niveau de ma cheville fut serrée, une douleur aiguë se réveilla. Je ne dis pourtant rien, ne voulant pas gâcher la soirée.

En arrivant sur la glace, nous vîmes le reste du groupe en train de se tenir à la rambarde. Cela nous fit rire, mais nous n'en mentions pas large non plus. La douleur dans ma cheville commence à se rependre dans la jambe, ce qui m'inquiète. Je dois encore tenir plus d'une heure.

\- " Allez Newt viens avec moi "

Thomas me tend la main, souriant. J'hésite à la prendre mais finis par mettre mes craintes de côté et la saisi. Il m'entraîne au centre, accélérant quelquefois. J'ai du mal à suivre, devant mettre tout mon poids sur ma jambe gauche.

Nous finissons par tous nous retrouver. J'en profite pour m'accouder au bord de la piste.

-" Et si on faisait des courses ? " **demande Winston.** " Comme ça je pourrais prendre ma revanche sur Thomas "

Tout le monde acquiesce, tanndis que moi, j'espère ne plus avoir mal.

ooooooo

\- " Bon vu que Newt est le petit nouveau, il va commencer. Qui veut se mesurer à lui ?" **demande Gally**

\- " Moi je veux bien "

Brenda s'est avancé et s'est mise à côté de moi.

-" Bien, Brenda contre Newt. Mettez-vous en place "

Thomas vient voler u' baiser à Brenda pour l'encourager. La brune se retourne et me sourit. Quelle pimbêche.

\- " À trois. Un..deux..trois..partez "

Je suis parti aussi vite que j'ai pu. Brenda ne devait pas gagner, non impossible. Nous étions au coude à coude, jusqu'à l'allé. Puis au retour, j'ai accéléré non sans ressentir une douleur plus aiguë que les autres. Ma vue a commencé à se troubler, mais j'ai continué quand même. Mais heuresemnt, j'ai fini par arriver en tête, fier d'avoir montré à Tommy ce que je pouvais faire.

\- " Wahou Newt ! Ton accélération était...géniale "

Je rougis malgré moi.

\- " Thomas arrêt de draguer Newt. Bon à qui le tour ? " **demande Minho**

ooooooo

Teresa a affronté Gally et Winston Minho. Ils sont vraiment rapide.

\- " Le prochain tour c'est toi contre moi " m **e dit Thomas en me faisant un clin** **d'oeil**

Une boule s'est formé dans mon estomac. Je ne peux plus patiner sinon je risque de tomber et de me faire vraiment mal. Mais le regard que me lance Tommy, me fait accepter.

Nous nous mettons en place. Ma jambe commence à flancher, ce qui me fait vaciller. Brenda me rattrape avant que je ne tombe. Je la remercie d'un hochement de tête tête.

\- " Partez ! "

Tommy part avant moi. Je dois être accélérer au maximum pour le rattraper. Arrivé à moitié ma vue se brouille et ma jambe me fait atrocement mal. Arrivé de l'autre côté de la piste, j'ai du mal à respirer. Mais je repars en accélérant toujours. Au retour, je ne vois plus rien.

\- " Newt ! Arrêtes toi ! Newt ! "

Je n'arrive pas à freiner et me prends la barre de verre en plein ventre. Celle-ci explose, me propulsant à terre.. Je n'arrive plus à respirer. Je ne n'entends plus rien et ne vois que des tâches sombres.

\- " Newt reste avec moi ! Newt tu m'entends ? "

Ce fut la seule chose dont je me souviens avant de sombrer.

* * *

Voilà ^^ alors qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai adoré écrire cete partie ^^. À votre avis comment va réagir Thomas ? Que va t-il se passer ? Je vous laisse me répondre avec les reviews. Le prochain chapitre sera posté demain. Love


	7. Mon Tommy

Bonjour à tous/tes. Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture :).

Shushishi-chan : Haha, oui il y avait cette éventuelle possibilité mais je suis tordu donc je vais faire un peu souffrire nos héros ^^. Mais je te rassure, Newt vivra aussi de bons moments. J'attends ton avis sur ce chapitre impatiemment ^^. Bonnne lecture à toi

* * *

Quand j'étais plus jeune, je pensais que j'étais invincible. Je pensais que j'étais comme ses supers héros qui pouvaient sauver l'univers sans avoir une égratignure. Je les imitait dans mon jardin, le foulard de ma mère en guise de cape. Je courais le plus vite possible, et quelques fois, je me j'étais dans l'herbe pour éviter les assauts ennemis. Cela a duré jusqu'à mes dix ans. Ensuite, il y a eu l'accident.

Mes parents étant en congé, avaient décidé de m'emmener au parc d'attractions. Il était neuf heures et nous étions presque prêts. Mon père était en train de sortir la voiture du garage tandis que ma mère se préparait. J'attendais tranquillement devant la fenêtre du salon, quand je vis mon jouet favoris prêt à être écrasé par la voiture. Ni une ni deux, je suis sorti dehors, bondissant pour le sauver. Mais la suite, je ne m'en souviens que vaguement. J'ai crié, mon père et ma mère sont sortis en panique et une ambulance est arrivée. Quelques mois plus tard, je suis sorti de l'hôpital avec une jambe droite diminué de cinquante pourcents.

En arrivant au collège, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis. Tous les enfants se moquaient de moi et m'appelaient le boiteux ou encore l'handicapé. Cela ma brisait le coeur de ne pas être accepté malgré ma légère différence.

En rentrant au lycée, je me suis plongé dans le travail, délaissant tous les autres. Personnes ne m'embetait ce qui fut l'un des points positifs. J'ai eu mon bac avec mention et énormément de lettre dans différentes fac.

Puis je suis arrivé à Londres et j'ai rencontré Thomas. Il est ma seule joie dans ce monde.

\- " Docteur ? Est-ce qu'il va se réveiller ? "

Est-ce toi Tommy ? Est-ce toi que j'entends ? Ta voix et ta présence semblent si loin de moi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas te parler, ni même te voir ? Suis-je dans un rêve ? Non, un cauchemar plutôt. J'ai peur Tommy, sors moi de la.

\- " Docteur ? Répondez-moi franchement. Je vous en pris "

Pourquoi es-tu avec un docteur ? Mais t-il arrivait quelques chose ? Je ne me rappelle plus Tommy. Je t'en supplie viens me chercher.

\- " Je n'en sais rien jeune homme. Le choc a vraiment été violent et a causé d'énormes dégâts. De plus, s'il se réveillait un jour, je suis quasiment sûr qu'il ne pourrait plus utiliser sa jambe droite "

Hein ? Ne plus utiliser ma jambe droite ? Tommy ! Viens ! Il fait tout noir et j'entends des choses horrible !

\- " Non c'est impossible ! "

Tu pleures ? Non arrête, je ne pourrai pas te consoler. Regarde je vais me relever ! Regarde Tommy, je suis debout ! Pourquoi tu ne me regarde pas ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas la ? Tu m'as abandonné, comme les autres ?

\- " Mon chéri arrête, je t'en pris "

Brenda. Pourquoi tu viens dans mon rêve ? Laisse moi seul avec Tommy.

\- " C'est de ma faute Brenda ! Tu comprends ? Ma faute ! Je me dois d'être avec lui ! "

Bien envoyé Tommy. Personne n'a le droit de t'emmener loin de moi.

\- " Monsieur Edison. Cela fait une semaine que votre ami est dans le coma. On pense à le débrancher vul l'état dans lequel il est. Bon nombre de ses organes ont été touché et regardez par vous même, il n'a aucune réaction "

\- " Arrêtez docteur ! Il va se battre. Donnez lui encore une chance "

Je savais que tu croyais en moi Tommy. Toi au moins tu ne m'abandonneras pas.

\- " Une seule monsieur Edison. La dernière "

Je te sens moins stressé Tommy. Tu t'es battu pour moi alors que tu ne me connais à peine. Merci.

\- " Laissez moi un peu seul avec lui s'il vous plaît. Même toi Brenda *

\- " Mais Thomas ! "

\- " S'il te plaît, je veux juste m'excuser "

Une porte claque et un raclement de chaise se fait entendre. Tu es si prêt. Tu prends ma main dans la tienne, ce qui me fais frissonner. Mais toi, tu ne vois rien.

\- " Newt, mon ami. Je t'en pris bât toi. Montre leur que tu es fort et que tu mérites de vivre. Si tu savais. Je m'en veux tellement Newti. Je m'en veux te t'avoir amené là-haut. J'aurais dû te dire où l'on allait, j'aurais dû "

Ta tête vient se poser sur les draps et les larmes coulent sur ton visage si parfait. Non Tommy, ne te mets pas dans cet état pour moi. Je ne le mérite pas. Moi aussi j'ai joué au con. Je n'aurais pas dû me taire, mais j'avais tellement peur. Excuses moi. Je ne voulais pas cela. Je veux te revoir. Juste revoir ton sourire.

\- " Docteur ! Venez vite ! "

Une larme vient chatouiller ma joue. Juste une larme pour toi, mon sauveur. Juste une preuve de vie pour toi, mon Tommy

* * *

Un chapitre tout en guimauve *_*. Je crois que c'est mon préféré ^^. Et vous ? Quel chapitre préférez vous ? Des reviews me feraient plaisir ( fait des yeux de biche ) s'il vous plaît ^^. Nous venons de dépasser les 400 vues ( mon dieu je crois que je vais pleurer ), vous êtes les meilleurs les runners. Je vous adore. Le prochain chapitre sera posté demain ^^. Love


	8. Le docteur, mes parents et moi

Bonjour à tous/tes. Comme promis, le nouveau chapitre. Je suis super contente que l'histoire vous plaise autant. Je voudrais vous embrasser tous un par un mais bon cela risque d'être dur. Donc je vous embrasse tous de manière fictive :*. Bonne lecture à vous.

Shushishi-chan : je savais que la vitesse à laquelle Newt s'attache à Thomas poserais problème. Mais rassure toi, c'est voulu ( oui j'ai un esprit étrange mais bon ^^ ). Donc rassure toi, tout est prêt pour une suite agréable. J'ai même des plans de secours. Merci de continuer de me lire comme tu le fais, j'attends toujours tes reviews avec impatience. Bonne lecture à toi :).

 **À lire : La vitesse à laquelle s'attache Newt est voulue. Pas d'inquiétude ^^.**

* * *

La première chose que j'ai touchée, fut le drap rêche qui montait jusqu'à mes épaules. La première chose que j'ai sentie, fut le confort de l'oreille qui maintenait ma nuque encore endolorie. Et la première chose que j'ai vue, fut le visage de Minho.

\- Il ce réveil !

\- Moins fort espèce de brute **chuchote une voix**

\- Pardon

J'essaye de parler, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je commence à paniquer et essaye de me lever pour sortir d'ici au plus vite.

\- Hey doucement Newt **me dit Teresa.** Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?

Je viens porter mes doigts à ma gorge, dans un long mouvements douloureux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Teresa ?

Thomas se lève, une expression de panique sur le visage.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Tom, il veut juste parler **lui répond t-elle**

Je hoche doucement la tête pour confirmer les paroles de Teresa. La jeune fille vient s'assoir dans le fauteuil à ma droite et me prend la main.

\- Les médecins ton mis un tube dans la bouche pour t'aider à mieux respirer. Tu es relié à cette grosse machine remplit d'air. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas perdu l'usage de la parole **me** **dit-elle** **en souriant**

Je sers sa main en guise de remerciements. Je suis content qu'elle soit là pour m'expliquer ce qu'il se main vient se poser sur ma jambe gauche.

\- Bon retour parmis nous camarade **ajoute Thomas**

 **ooooooo**

\- Bien, semble t-il que notre patient soit réveillé

Le docteur est entré dans ma chambre peut de temps après mon réveil. Gally a fait sonner l'alarme de détresse car selon lui : " ils viendront plus vite comme ça ". Et cela n'a pas loupé. Deux infirmières sont entrées en trombe avec un charriot de réanimation à leur suite. Après avoir pesté contre le garçon et avoir répété plusieurs fois " ils sont fous ", elles ont finis par apeller le docteur.

\- Mais la prochaine fois, évitez de faire frôler la crise cardiaque à mes infirmières **il hausse un sourcil, rieur**

\- Excusez les docteurs, ils ne sont pas très patients **joute Teresa en levant les yeux aux ciel**

J'aimerai sourire mais je ne peux pas. J'espère vraiment qu'ils vont m'enlever ce fichu tube de la bouche, sinon je le ferais moi-même.

\- Je vais vous demander de bien vouloir sortir pour la visite de contrôle je vous prie

\- Nous devions partir de toute façon **répond Thomas.** À demain Newt

Mes amis sont sortis, non sans me dire au revoir chaleureusement. Le docteur s'est alors assit sur le fauteuil à ma droite.

\- Bien, je vais vous poser quelques questions maintenant

Je ne peux pas parler idiot, comment je pourrais te répondre.

\- Mais vu que vous ne pouvez pas me répondre directement, vous utiliserez votre main droite. Pour dire oui vous levez l'index une fois, et pour dire non, vous levez le levez deux fois. Compris ?

Je lève l'index une fois.

\- Bien. Savez-vous ce qui vous es arrivé ?

Je lève l'index deux fois.

\- D'accord. Vous vous êtes pris une barrière de verre en plein de le ventre. Il y a eu des dégâts plus ou moins importants mais rassurez-vous, nous avons tout arrangé. Vous aurez peut-être quelques crampes d'estomac de temps en temps mais rien de bien grave. Mais je crains que votre jambe droite sois en plus mauvais état

Le médecin s'arrête de parler, baisse la tête et soupire. Je tape le drap plusieurs fois de suite pour attirer son attention. Il me regarde, les yeux emplis de compassion.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu pourras la réutiliser

La brutalisée de l'annonce me fait me sentir lourd. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un mauvais rêve où je pourrais me réveiller à toute instants.

\- Je sais que cela doit être dur à assimiler, mais je te jure que je vais faire tout mon possible pour que tu retrouves le plus de mobilité possible

J'aimerai croire le médecin, mais au fond de moi, je sais qu'il n'y a aucun espoir. D'autres médecin m'avaient déjà mis en garde mais je ne les aïs pas écouté. Tout cela est de ma faute. Pas celle de Tommy.

\- Je savais que cela serait dur, alors je me suis permis de faire quelque recherche sur vous et d'appeler des gens pour vous accompagner dans cette épreuve

Cette annonce m'effraye encore plus que la première. Qu'est-ce qu'a bien pu faire ce médecin ? Je n'ai pas le temps de demander une réponse qu'une porte s'ouvre à la volée, me faisant sursauter.

\- Newt, mon chéri comment vas-tu ?

Je ferme les yeux. Ce dont j'avais peur vient d'arriver. Devant la porte se tiennent les personnes que je ne voulais voir en aucun cas. Mes parents.

* * *

En voilà une surprise, les parents de notre Newt. Que va t-il se passer encore ? Haha vous verrez par la suite ^^. Moi je me languis déjà de poster la suite. Des reviews toute belles et gentilles me feraient plaisir ^^. Nous sommes officiellement à plus de 500 vues, je ne me suis même pas remise des 400 ^^. Je vous adore, vous êtes les meilleurs *_*. La suite sera postée demain. Love


	9. Si tu savais

Bonjour à tous/tes ^^. Voici un nouveau chapitre. On vient de dépasser les 600 vues *_* ( je vous aimes tellement ha merci ! ). Bon je vous laisse découvrir la suite ^^.

PS : J'ai peut-être une surprise pour quand cette fiction sera finie ^^

* * *

J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais faire un meurtre durant mon séjour à l'hôpital. Entre mes parents qui ne me lâchaient pas d'une semelle, le docteur qui me faisit faire des exercices plus tordus les uns que les autres et mon mal de jambe, je n'avais plus une seconde à moi. En plus, mes amis ne pouvaient pas venir me voir car les cours ont repris peu de temps après mon entrée à l'hôpital. Ce qui m'ennuie au plus hauts points. Pourquoi allez-vous me dire ? Eh bien, je ne veux en aucun cas redoubler ma première année en médecine.

\- " Mon chéri ? À quoi penses-tu encore ? "

Je soupire. Ma mère est vraiment une extrême. Un jour, elle peut vous oublier complètement, mais le lendemain elle sera la pire mère poule de tous les temps. Ma mère est de ses femmes à la beauté sauvage et au caractère indomptable. Femmes d'affaire le jour et dominante la nuit, elle ferait peur à n'importe qui lui voudrait du mal. Ses yeux bleus glacés vous hypnotiseraient sur place, pendant que la douceur de sa voix vous ferez planer. Mi ange, mi démon, telle est la femme qui m'a donné la vie

\- " Newt ? Ta mère t'a posé une question "

Je tourne ma tête vers mon père. Ah papa. Si tu savais à quel point je t'admire. En effet, mon père est l'opposé de ma mère. Doux, attentionné mais souvent absent à mon plus grand dam, il comble son manque par d'innombrables cadeaux. Grand blond aux yeux marrons et au caractère d'ange, il est capable de calmer tous les esprits. Sauf qu'il se laisse mener à la baguette par ma mère que je soupçonne de n'avoir guère de sentiments pour lui, ou peut-être juste pour son argent. Mon pauvre papa, si tu savais.

Je reporte mon attention vers ma mère.

\- " Je pensais à la fac maman. Je n'ai pas envie de manquer plus de cours et de redoubler " **dis-je** **en soupirant**

Ma mère vient poser ses mains sur sa jupe parfaitement plissée et me sourie.

\- " Je savais que cela finirait par te tracasser, donc j'ai pris la décision d'aller voir le directeur de la fac... "

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Comme d'habitude, elle ne demande jamais avant de faire quoi que se soit.

\- " Continues maman "

\- " Et je lui ai demandé si tes professeurs pouvaient faire en sorte que tu ne manques aucuns cours en venant chez toi le week-end... "

Géniale. Je ne pourrais même pas décompresser avec mes amis le week-end.

\- " Mais le problème c'est qu'il a catégoriquement refusé et m'a dit que ce n'était pas grave si tu devais redoubler.."

Je suis presque rassuré de savoir cela.

\- " Sauf que tu sembles vouloir avoir ta première année du premier coup. Donc, en faisant marcher mes contacts, je t'ai décroché une place dans une autre fac de médecine qui a tout de suite accepté ton dossier "

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge

\- " Où est-elle, cette fac ? "

\- " Tu ne sera pas dépaysé mon chéri je te le jure "

\- " Maman ! Où est cette stupide fac ?! "

\- " En Amérique mon chéri. Tu retournes en Amérique avec nous dans deux jours "

* * *

Quoi ? Newt loin de notre Tommy ? Je suis cruelle ^^ . Mais bon comme on dit " mieux se quitter pour mieux se retrouver " ^^. Par contre j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous, la suite ne sera postée que samedi ( nonnnn ! ). Malheureusement je ne pourrai pas poster demain et après je me concentre sur la fiction principale. Des reviews ? ( s'il vous plaît *_* )


	10. La valise

Bonjour à tous/tes. Comme promis un nouveau chapitre. On a dépassé les 840 vues *_* ( crie partout ) merci je vous aimes trop :*. Bonne lecture

Shushishi-chan : Merci de ta review ^^. Elle ma fait très plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Notre petit Newt va donnée du fil à retordre à Tommy ^^. Bonne lecture à toi

* * *

 _Thomas_ : Eh Newt, comment tu vas ? :)

Le prénom de Thomas s'affiche sur le cadrant de mon téléphone. Je profite de cette occasion pour sortir un peu de me révisions, voir même de la réalité.

 _Newt_ : Disons que je vais bien Tommy...

 _Thomas_ : Tu as des soucis ? T'es parents ? Ta jambe ? :(

Je ne sais pas si je dois le prévenir. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter plus qu'il ne semble l'être.

Newt : Aucun des deux. J'en ai juste marre d'être au lit dans ce fichu hôpital. Même mes fiches de cours ne me suffisent plus, pour te dire

 _Thomas_ : Ah oui effectivement, si même le grand Newt en a marre des études c'est qu'il ne va pas bien

 _Newt_ : T'as vu :( Le seul moment où je sors de ma chambre s'est pour aller faire mes exercices de rééducation. Je pourrais faire le chemin les yeux bandés

 _Thomas_ : Oui bâ évite de faire le héros avec ton bandeau Newti

Cette réponse me fait légèrement rougir, malgré ce que je me suis promis. Rester neutre face à Thomas. Ce n'est qu'un ami pour qui j'ai eu un coup de foudre de passage. Je suis hétéro pas gay. Hétéro, hétéro, hétéro. Ce mot tourne en boucle dans ma tête.

 _Thomas_ : Eh Newt, je peux te poser une question ?

 _Newt_ : Je suis hétéro

Merde, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais envoyer. Tans pis, ça m'aidera à le tenir loin de moi.

 _Thomas_ : Cool pour toi Newti ;). Mais je voulais te demander autre chose..

 _Newt_ : Vas-y, ne te gènes pas

 _Thomas_ : Je peux venir te voir aujourd'hui ?

Vite, trouver une excuse. Je ne veux pas que tu me voyes faire ma valise. Tu ne dois pas venir aujourd'hui.

 _Newt_ : Je suis désolé Tommy mais..j'ai plein d'exercice à faire aujourd'hui avant de pouvoir sortir. C'est un peu comme un gros contrôle de fin d'année avant de partir en vacance

 _Thomas_ : Mince :( moi qui voulais te voir

Ne recommence pas Thomas. C'est déjà assez dur de te mentir, n'en rajoute pas.

 _Newt_ : Bon je te laisse. À plus

Et sans laisser le temps à Thomas de répliquer, j'éteins mon téléphone pour ne pas être tenté de lui répondre.

J'attrape ma valise et commence à ranger toutes les affaires que je trouve. Je replis mes vêtements comme un robot. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de partir.

\- " Bonjour Newt, alors prêt à partir ? "

Le docteur Lee se tient devant la porte de la chambre, ses lunettes à la main.

\- " Autant demander à un prisonnier si il veut retourner en prison " **dis-je méchamment** " pardon, je suis un peu sur les nerfs "

\- " Je te comprends. Cela doit être dur de tout quitter aussi vite "

\- " Je ne suis même pas complètement guéri "

\- " Ta mère m'a affirmé que celui qui te prendrais en charge en Amérique est très compétent. Au pire, tu pourras tounours m'appeler " **dit-il en souriant**

Je hausse les épaules.

\- " Maman ne s'occupe pas de ma santé. Si je pars aussi vite, s'est parce qu'elle a le mal du pays. Rien d'autre "

Je l'entends soupirer et se rapprocher. Sa main vient se placer sur mon épaule.

\- " Elle t'aime Newt, même si elle ne te le montre pas comme tu le voudrais. Je vais te laisser finir " **il p** **ose une carte sur le lit** " si tu as besoin " **il me** **fait un clin** **d'œil** **et part**

Je regarde longuement la porte en cogitant sur les paroles du docteur. Pis finit par regarder le bour de carton sur le lit.

\- " Il m'a donné son numéro " **je souris** " merci docteur "

Le reste du rangement s'est passé dans le calme, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre ma mère. D'ailleurs ma porte de chambre vient de s'ouvrir, sa doit être elle.

\- " Maman " **dis-je** " tu à finit avec les valises ? "

\- " Pourquoi, tu pars quelque part Newti ? "

Je relève la tête immédiatement

\- " Thomas " **articulais-je** **difficilement**

* * *

Oh c'est dur de vous laisser là ^^. Vous en pensez quoi ? Comment va réagir Thomas ? Que va lui dire Newt ? Les réponses dans le prochain épisode. Des reviews *_* ? Le prochain chapitre sera posté demain ^^. Love


	11. Ami ?

Bonjour à tous/tes. Premièrement, je suis désolée d'avoir pris deux jours de retard sur cette fic, mais des évènements imprévus sont venus me chercher. Deuxièmement, nous sommes à plus de 1k vues *_* ( danse de la joie m, pleur ) merci merci merci. Je ne pensais pas que cette histoire plairait autant ^^. Vous êtes géniaux. Allez, je vous laisse découvrir la suite. Bonne lecture et bravo à shushishi-chan pour ta première fic :)

* * *

-" Newt ? "

Le brun croise ses bras sur sa poitrine et tape du pied, agacé de ne pas avoir de réponse

\- " Où est-ce que tu vas ? " **reprend t-il**

Je soupir. J'aurais aimé tout lui avouer dés mon arrivée en Amérique, mais semble t-il que le destin en ai décidé autrement.

\- " Je t'ai dit de ne pas venir Tommy "

\- " Ne m'appelle pas Tommy " **me dit-il** **d'un** **ton grave.** " Je veux une explication à ça "

Il s'approche de moi d'un pas décidé.

\- " Je n'ai aucunes explications à te donner car il n'y a rien à expliquer "

Thomas lâche un juron que lui seul semble avoir compris. Ma réponse semble énervé le brun car il commence à faire les cents pas dans ma chambre en maugréant dans sa barbe.

\- " Arrête un peu Tommy veux-tu "

Il se tourne vers moi, les joues rouges et les sourcils froncés.

\- " Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler Tommy " **me répond t-il passablement** **énervé.** " Maintenant, réponds à ma question "

\- " Je pars "

\- " J'avais pas remarqué " **il rit amèrement.** " Tu vas où mecs ? "

Je boucle ma valise, prenant tout mon temps, ce qui semble agacé le brun encore plus.

\- " Là où tu ne peux pas aller Tom..Thomas "

\- " Je te rappelle qu'avec tout les moyens de transports existant, je peux aller partout "

Je hausse les épaules.

\- " De toute façon, je ne te dirais rien d'autre " **lui dis-je, fainéant l'indifférence** **à** **son** **égard**

Thomas vient brusquement m'enlever ma valise des mains.

\- " Rends moi ça "

J'essaye de récupérer mon bien, mais Thomas ne semble pas d'accord. Il la mets au dessus de l'armoire, sachant pertinemment qu'avec ma jambe je ne peux l'atteindre. Après plusieurs essaye, je finis par déclarer forfait.

\- " Je déménage "

Thomas s'assoit sur le lit, les mains posées sur ses jambes. Il me regarde sans rien dire.

\- " Mes parents sont venus ici il y a deux jours pour me ramener chez moi. Ils ont trouvé une fac qui peut me donner tout les cours que j'ai loupé et un docteur très compétent d'après eux "

Thomas ouvre la bouche mais la referme aussitôt.

\- " Je prends l'avion ce soir "

\- " Mais ta jambe ? Tu ne dois pas faire d'effort surhumains je te rappelle " **me dit le** **brun visiblement outré**

\- " Je sais, mais tu ne connais pas mes parents "

\- " Je ne te connais presque pas non plus Newt " **me répond** **t-il**

Je baisse la tête, sachant pertinemment qu'il a raison. Tous ça a été vite, trop vite.

\- " Et donc " **reprend** **t-il ,** " où est-elle cette fabuleuse fac ? En Angleterre j'espère "

Je prends une grande bouffée d'air avant de lui répondre.

\- " En Amérique "

J'essaye de retenir le chagrin qui me submergent. Je ne fais toujours pas à l'idée de partir loin de mes nouveaux amis. Le silence se fait pesant dans la pièce. J'entends Thomas parler à voix basse.

\- " Non c'est trop pour moi " **finit-il** **par** **lâcher**

Thomas se dirige vers la porte, rouge.

\- " Tommy ? "

\- " Ne m'appelle plus jamais Tommy ! Tu te rend compte de ce que tu viens de me dire ? Tu es inconscient de partir comme ça ! Tu imagines s'il t'arrive encore quelques choses ? Je m'en voudrais encore ! Ça ne ta pas suffit de me faire la peur de ma vie à la patinoire ? Non il faut encore que tu me dises ça ! Tu sais quoi Newt ? Je me barres loin de toi parce que ça fait à peine un mois qu'on se connais et tu ma déjà fait plus peur que tout mes potes réunis ! Tu me portes la poisse mecs ! Alors moi je me barres. J'ai pas envie de te voir partir. Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir ! Adieu !

La porte à claqué tellement fort que j'en ai tremblé de tout mes membres. J'ai fini par laissée libre cours à mes larmes.

* * *

Non je suis désolé de vous laisser là, mais je suis sadique donc...^^. J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre *_*. Quand pensez-vous ? La colère de Thomas est crédible ? Va t-il revenir avant que Newt parte au loin ? À vous d'imaginer avant la suite ^^. Le prochain chapitre sera posté demain. Love


	12. Vol 420

Bonjour à tous/tes. Désolée pour le retard :( mais je n'avais pas d'inspiration et je ne voulais pas vous écrire un chapitre trop nul. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci pour toutes le svues *_* je ne pensais pas que mon travail serais autant aimé *_*. Love

* * *

Les passagers du vol 420 en direction de New-York sont prévenus d'un léger retard de l'appareil.

\- " Non mais c'est une honte ! "

Je soupire pour la énième fois en entendant ma mère se plaindre contre je cite : " Ces pilotes qui sont incapables d'être à l'heure une fois dans leur vie ". Quelque fois, j'ai vraiment honte d'être vu en public avec elle.

\- " Newt mon chéri tu veux pas aller me chercher une boisson à la chose lumineuse là-bas ? "

J'ai faillit m'étouffer avec ma barre chocolaté.

\- " Maman, sérieusement ! Ça s'appelle un distributeur automatique " **dis-je scandalisé**

\- " Oui mais moi, je connais pas tout ça "

J'allais répliqué quand la main de mon père vient se nicher dans le creux de mon cou. Son regard appuyé ma fait comprendre qu'il ne vallait mieux pas répliquer.

\- " Bien maman. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? "

\- " Une bouteille d'eau bien fraiche s'il te plait "

\- " Euh, ça m'étonnerait quelle soit fraiche mais bon "

Je ne me suis pas retourné qu'en elle a répliqué.

 **ooooooooo**

\- " Quelle machine inutile ! "

Cela fait bien dix minutes que je peste contre le distributeur qui ne veut pas me rendre mon argent. Je sais que je ne devrais pas pleurer pour deux euros, mais bon deux euros s'est deux euros. Donc je n'arrête pas de pester et de donner de léger coups dans la machine, et en attirant tous les regards sur moi.

\- " Tu veux de l'aide ? "

Je ne me retourne pas, trop préoccupé à trouver une nouvelle technique pour récupérer mes sous.

\- " Oui je veux bien "

Un bras légèrement bronzé vient s'afficher dans mon champ de vision. Une effluve de miel vient chatouiller mes narines.

\- " Ah je vais l'avoir ! "

Une voix d'homme d'une virilité sans pareille. Un coup me sort de ma torpeur et un bruit de pièce ne tarde pas à se faire entendre.

\- " Tiens voilà ton argent "

Je daigne enfin lever la tête vers mon sauveur.

\- " Salut Newti "

Le temps semble en suspens. Le garçon que je pensais ne jamais revoir se tient devant moi, une valise à la main. Habillé comme à son habitude mais portant des lunettes que je ne soupçonnais pas , cela a fait naitre en moi un léger pincement au coeur.

\- " Thomas "

J'arrive à contrôler mes émotions et ne fait transparaître que la colère.

\- " Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Va voir tes amis "

Le dernier mot claque sur ma langue comme un coup de fouet. Je veux lui faire autant de mal qu'il ment à fait en partant.

\- " Je t'ai vu galérer alors.. "

\- " Alors tu t'ai empresser de venir me les casser " **le coupais-je en fronçant les sourcils**

Le brun se mit à se tortiller les doigts, signe de son malaise.

\- " Non je me suis dit que..oh et merde j'ai pas à le justifier "

Un sourire narquoit vient naitre sur le coin de ma lèvre. Mon regard finit par se poser sur la valise à ses pieds.

-" Et ça ? Tu en fais quoi ? Me dis pas que tu vas prendre l'avion avec moi ? "

J'ai cette petite espérance au fond de moi, que la réponse soit positive. Pourtant, je n'en fait rien paraître.

\- " Non, je venais chercher quelqu'un " **me répond** **t-il**

La déception vient remplacer l'espérance.

\- " Et elle est où cette personne ? "

Thomas se tortile de nouveaux les doigts et baisse la tête

\- " Sûrement dans un taxi à l'heure qu'il est "

\- " Arrête de mentir ! "

Le brun relève la tête, surpris.

\- " Quand tu ments " c **ontinuais-je,** " tu te tortille les doigts et tu baisse la tête. Alors maintenant, je vais te reposer la question. Que fais-tu avec cette valise ? "

Il soupire et rougit légèrement, comme si ce qu'il allait révéler était gênant.

\- " Jevoulaistevoir "

\- " De quoi ? "

\- " J'ai dis, je voulais te voir "

\- " Sérieusement ? "

Mon coeur commence à battre plus rapidement, augmentant la chaleur environnante.

\- " Oui. Je voulais m'excuser "

Je le vois se rapprocher de moi, un sourire au lèvre.

\- " Je suis désolé Newti "

Il se rapproche un peu plus, j'ai l'impression d'être déconnecté.

\- " Tellement désolé "

Je peux voir des lèvres bouger au fil de mots prononcés. Sa langue vient d'ailleurs l'humidifier, me faisant rougir pour de bon.

\- " Newti "

Je ne tiens plus et vient poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le contacte fait naître de émotions que je croyais enfouis à jamais : l'amour, l'envie. Je verse une larme en pensant que les lèvres de Tommy sont maintenant scellé au mienne. Un bonheur indescriptible m'envahit

\- " Newt ! Qu'est-ce que ? "

Thomas vient de rompre le baiser, terrifié.

\- " Mais Thomas je croyais.. "

\- " Tu crois rien du tout Newt ! Je suis pas gay putain ! Je t'aime pas merde ! "

Sur ce, il prit la valise et se faufila en courant au milieu de la foule me laissant seul aux milieu des gens et de mes parents éberlués.

* * *

Non ! Je vous laisses là ^^. Oh j'adore vous torturer ^^. Thomas n'aime pas Newt :( quel malheur. Que va t-il se passer ? Vont-ils se reparler ? La suite au prochain épisode ^^


	13. Le feras tu ?

Bonjour à tous/tes. Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de retard et même d'absence, mais je me suis plongée dans mes devoirs. De plus, je n'avais pas assez d'inspiration et je ne voulais pas faire quelques chose de bâclé. J'espère que vous comprendrez. Les vues augmentent sans arrêt ! Mon dieu je suis trop contente **. Merci à tous. Bonne lecture :*

PS : Comment s'est passée votre rentrée ?

* * *

\- "Newt ! Non mais tu as finit cette mascarade ! C'est quoi ça ? Tu n'as pas finit de me faire honte en public ! Bon sang qui m'a fait un fils pareil ! "

Ma mère n'arrêtait pas de hurler. Les gens autour de nous échangeait des messes basses et autres commérage qui, à cet instant, m' horripilé plus qu'autres choses. Mon père ne disait rien comme à son habitude, trop occupé à se faire le plus petit du monde.

\- " Ne lève pas les yeux aux ciels et arrêtes de souffler ! Elle va partir ! Attention ! Même si tu es un jeune adulte, tu restes mon fils et je ne me génerais pas pour t'en coller une ! "

\- " Je ne voudrais pas que tu abîme t'as belle manucure pour moi " **lançais-je** **à b** **out de patience**

\- " Comment oses tu me répondre ! "

Sa main s'éleva angereusement dans les airs. Je ne recule pourtant pas, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'osera jamais me frapper en public. Son image de femme parfaite en prendrait un grand coup.

\- " Je te répond car je trouve injustifié que tu me parles comme ça en public et que tu m'engueule pour si peu ! "

Vlan ! Le bruit à raisonné comme un coup de fusil dans l'aéroport.

\- " Je suis ta mère Newton ! Alors arrêtes de te comporter en un garçon pourri gâté veux-tu ! "

Je ne répond rien, trop choqué par la claque que je viens de me prendre. Claque qui sois dite en passant, était parfaitement dosé.

Ma mère m'enpoigne par le bras et me tire violemment vers la porte pour embarquer. Mon père nous suit en sescusant pour la gêne occasionnée.

\- " Vous savez monsieur " **rétorque** **un passant,** " je suis d'accord avec votre gamin. Je me permets aussi de vous dire que même si votre fils est gay, il n'en est pas moins votre enfant "

Ooooooooo

Newt : _Thomas_ ? Répond moi s'il te plaît...

C'est le sixième messages que j'envoie à Thomas sans jamais avoir de réponse. Cela me peine au plus au point.

20 heures, heure locale. Cela fait à peine cinq minutes que j'ai envoyé mon message que je veux déjà en écrire un autre. Mais cela pourrait passer pour du harcèlement non ? Tant pis on est plus à ça près.

 **Newt** : _Thomas_ ! _Répond bon sang_ !

 **Thomas** : _Lâche moi_ !

 **Newt** : _Tu réponds enfin. J'avais peur qu'il_ _t'arrive quelques_ _choses de grave.._

 **Thomas** : _Lâche_ _moi_ !

 **Newt** : Thomas je _suis_ désolé je..je ne _voulais pas_ :(

 **Thomas** : _Lâche moi putain_ ! Tu _comprends_ ces _trois mots_ ? _Tu...me...lâches_ !

 **Newt** : _Non_ ! _Pas avant_ que je _t'explique_

 **Thomas** : _Il_ n'y à _rien_ à _expliquer_ ! _Je ne veux plus entendre parler_ de _toi_ ! _Efface mon numéro Newton_ ! _Comrpis_ ?

 **Newt** : Et si je ne _le fais_ _pas_ ?

 **Thomas** : Je _viendrais_ le _faire_ _moi-même_ et je te _botterais le_ _cul_ au _passage_

Vraiment Tommy ? Tu viendrais ?

 **Newt** : _Alors_ _je_ _suis ravis_ de _savoir que tu_ vas _venir me rendre visite Thomas_

Sur ce, je coupe min téléphone, un sourire fixé sur mes lèvres.

\- " Arrêtes de sourire idiot " **me coupe ma mère.** " Tu en as déjà trop fait pour ce soir "

* * *

Oui enfin un nouveau chapitre de finit :). Je sais qu'il est court mais je fais de mon mieux pour vous fournir un travail que j'aime bien. Qu'en pensez-vous ? L'histoire tient-elle ? Thomas va t-il venir voir Newt ? Comme ça va se terminer ? Surprise surprise. En attendant, je vous laisse à ces questions. Bisous


End file.
